


Il mio vero inizio sei tu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Falling In Love, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Anche se gli dispiace aver lasciato l'Egitto, Bill pensa che gli uffici della Gringott a Londra abbiano i loro lati positivi.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	Il mio vero inizio sei tu

** “Il Mio Vero Inizio Sei Tu” **

Non ero felice di essere tornato a Londra. E non lo ero per svariati motivi.

Innanzitutto, lavorare in Egitto mi piaceva _troppo._ Ero lontano dal grigiore del Regno Unito, lontano dalla pioggia, lontano dalle nuvole. E lontano dalle convenzioni.

Lì, in Africa, quel continente così misterioso in cui ogni giorno sembra scorrere sotto l’egida di “Mille e una Notte”, nessuno mi guardava in modo buffo. L’unica cosa che mi perseguitava, era l’eco della voce di mia madre, che chiedeva persistentemente un taglio di capelli e di togliere “quell’orribile pezzo di metallo che ti pende dall’orecchio”. Sorrisi pensandola. La sera prima ero stato accolto quasi come il figliol prodigo.

Ma, superata l’euforia, mi ero dovuto rendere conto del fatto che la gioia sui volti dei miei familiari era artefatta. Non c’era pura felicità, ma solo momenti, sprazzi di serenità che li portavano via dal dolore per un po’.

Il secondo motivo per cui non ero felice di essere tornato, era la ragione stessa per cui ero lì.

Il ritorno del Signore Oscuro. Ero un bambino quando salì al potere la prima volta. Ma potevo ricordare con estrema chiarezza le urla, il terrore, la diffidenza negli occhi della gente.

E quando ricevetti il gufo di Silente, e poi quello di mio padre, per me fu come rivivere tutto una seconda volta. Non ci si libera facilmente del passato.

Perso nei miei pensieri, camminavo lungo Diagon Alley. Essa fu in grado se non altro di strapparmi un sorriso. Mi ricordava, per qualche buffa ragione, il giorno in cui andai a comprare il necessario per Hogwarts, più di quindici anni prima.

Una vita. Ma andavo discretamente fiero di essa. Avevo una famiglia che amavo, viaggiavo e avevo un lavoro che mi soddisfaceva e che, dovetti ammetterlo, rendeva anche abbastanza bene.

Eppure c’era un vuoto, e riuscivo a percepirlo nettamente. Non potevo nemmeno trovare alibi con me stesso, non avrebbe avuto senso. Conoscevo la sorgente di quel vuoto.

Avevo una famiglia, certo. Ma la famiglia dei miei genitori, non la _mia_. La sera, quando tornavo a casa e mi mettevo a letto, mi sentivo quasi pungere dal freddo delle mie lenzuola, dalla ristrettezza di quel misero letto a una piazza.

Mi mancava una donna. Era da un po’ che ci pensavo su. Prima mi ero occupato solo di far carriera, di fuggire, di rincorrere i miei sogni. E adesso che avevo ottenuto tutto ciò, avevo scoperto che non esistevano basi per tutto quello che avevo costruito.

Mia madre mi aveva sempre chiesto quando avessi avuto intenzione di sposarmi, di comprare una casa, di cominciare a vivere stabilmente in qualche luogo, e io la prendevo a ridere. Non vedevo alcuna ragione per cui cambiare la mia vita, che mi sembrava maledettamente perfetta.

Perfetta per le avventure di un ragazzo di appena vent’anni. Di certo non per qualcuno che ormai è più vicino ai trenta.

Entrai dentro la Gringott, e respirai a fondo. Quell’aria mi era mancata, tutto sommato. L’aria del lavoro solerte, di un’istituzione più vecchia di quanto si potesse riuscire a ricordare. La stessa aria che mi aveva accolto anni prima, quando ero solo un ragazzino ansioso di diventare uomo. Mi stavo dirigendo verso Unci-Unci, quando il mio sguardo fu catturato da una figura che decisamente stonava immersa nel panorama dei folletti.

Qualsiasi essere umano normale sarebbe rimasto folgorato da quella visione.

Io invece, non so perché, rimasi del tutto indifferente quando la vidi. Mi sembrò strano vedere quella ragazza, accanto a degli esseri che a malapena le arrivavano all’altezza dei fianchi. M’incuriosì la sua presenza lì. Era sicuramente di una bellezza non comune, il tipo di ragazza che rimane a casa a farsi servire dagli Elfi domestici fino alla nausea.

Eppure era lì, sorridente, lavorando di buona lena. Mi fece quasi tenerezza per quanto quel contesto mi sembrasse del tutto sbagliato per lei.

Alzò lo sguardo per un millesimo di secondo, e i suoi occhi incontrarono i miei.

Fu quel semplice gesto che fece scattare la molla. Incatenai i miei occhi, anche se per pochi secondi, nei suoi: un oceano di celeste, pigro e languido, in grado di darmi una sensazione di smarrimento e di serenità mai provati prima. Le sorrisi, prima di andare malamente a sbattere contro un folletto.

“Dannazione giovanotto! Fa’ un po’ d’attenzione a dove metti i piedi!” mi riprese questi, con aria arcigna. Io arrossii, diventando all’incirca dello stesso colore dei miei capelli, per poi voltarmi di nuovo verso quella ragazza, inutilmente: era tornata al suo lavoro, ma sul suo viso potei scorgere l’ombra di un sorriso. Mi maledissi. Probabilmente stava ridendo di me.

Sospirando, andai nell’ufficio del direttore. Ero tornato alla solita routine!

****

Lavorare mi faceva uno strano effetto. Non c’ero decisamente abituata. Avevo passato tutta la mia adolescenza a Beuxbatons, sotto l’ala protettrice di Madame Maxime, servita di tutto punto, e dovendomi occupare solo della scuola e dei compiti, cosa che a dire il vero mi riusciva abbastanza bene.

E mi ero illusa quando avevo pensato che lavorare alla Gringott mi sarebbe risultato semplice. Lì non mi servivano le mie abilità in Incantesimi, né la bravura in Trasfigurazione. Occorreva essere pratica e _tanta_ pazienza, cosa che non avevo mai avuto. Ma avevo deciso di mettermi in gioco, di provare a fare qualcosa della mia vita, che sembrava più adatta ad una storia di fate piuttosto che ad una strega che si trovava a dover affrontare una guerra.

 _Una guerra..._ Non sapevo ancora se ne sarei stata capace. Dopo il Torneo Tremaghi mi ero sentita diversa. Più decisa, più battagliera. E sapere che il mondo della magia era destinato a cambiare, quasi a soccombere se nessuno avesse fatto qualcosa, mi aveva procurato un leggero brivido. Avevo parlato con Madame Maxime, e nonostante lei non approvasse, avevo deciso di restare a Londra. Dovevo ringraziare Silente per avermi dato tutto l’appoggio che potessi desiderare, ma nemmeno lui mi aveva potuto aiutare con le piccole difficoltà quotidiane.

Del resto, non era semplice avere a che fare con quelle odiose creature che erano i folletti. Non perdevano occasione per deridermi, per sgridarmi, per farmi notare i miei errori. Dopo i primi tempi, in cui era davvero dura reprimere l’istinto di affatturarli, mi ero adeguata.

Anche se, dovevo ammetterlo, ogni tanto qualche incantesimo silenzioso risultava utile.

Ero alle prese con un uno di loro, di cui a dire il vero non ricordavo neanche il nome, quando lo vidi.

Alzai lo sguardo quasi di sfuggita, attratta da un movimento, e mi bloccai. Vidi quel sorriso pacifico, quasi disarmante, prima ancora di guardare quel ragazzo nella sua totalità. Mi fece venire in mente qualcuno che conoscevo, anche se sul momento non riuscii a realizzare di chi si trattasse.

Quando lo vidi quasi inciampare su un folletto, abbassai gli occhi, tentando invano di mascherare un sorriso. Mi fece tenerezza quel ragazzo, alto con le spalle larghe, un uomo fatto e finito, ma con l’aria da bambino.

Lo cercai di nuovo, ma si era già allontanato. Sospirai. Probabilmente non lo avrei più rivisto, nella confusione che regnava sovrana alla Gringott.

Peccato. Mi era parso come di scorgere qualcosa di diverso in lui, qualcosa che non avevo mai visto in tutti quei ragazzi che soffermavano i loro occhi su di me, vedendo soltanto una ragazza per un quarto Veela bionda, solare ed estremamente bella. Perché sapevo di essere bella, ma ogni tanto mi domandavo se fosse davvero questo tutto quello che avevo da offrire. Lui invece... mi sembrava che non avesse guardato il mio aspetto, ma che fosse stato in grado di vedere dentro di me solo con un’occhiata.

Risi lievemente di me stessa. L’immaginazione, mista ad una buona dose di speranza, cominciava a giocarmi brutti scherzi. Mi rimisi a lavorare, ma non riuscii del tutto a distogliere la mente da quel ragazzo, dall’aspetto così familiare eppure così colmo di mistero.

****

Parlavo, facendo sfoggia di doti di attore che in realtà non possedevo: nessuno lì alla Gringott né altrove avrebbe dovuto sapere il vero motivo per cui ero tornato.

Eppure ero distratto. Continuava ad affacciarsi alla mia mente il volto di quella ragazza. Mi sembrai davvero ridicolo. Ero lì per un motivo, anche abbastanza serio, e non sapevo fare altro che pensare ad una ragazza, cosa che decisamente non era da me.

Quando uscii dalla stanza, mi guardai intorno, ma non la vidi. Continuai a cercarla, provando a non dare nell’occhio. Stavo ancora scrutando l’ampio salone, quando sentii qualcuno mettermi una mano sulla spalla, facendomi fare un salto. Udii una lieve risata, cristallina.

“Fossi in te farei più attenzione quando cammini. Non credo che ci sia folletto al mondo disposto a farsi urtare più di una volta prima di reagire” disse una voce, con marcato accento francese. Mi voltai, e la vidi. Un sorriso si stagliò in mezzo al rossore generale del mio volto.

“Conosco abbastanza bene i folletti per ammettere che hai ragione” dichiarai. Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio, che trovai abbastanza imbarazzante, quindi le porsi la mano. “Bill Weasley” mi presentai. La vidi spalancare gli occhi, come sorpresa.

“ _Mais oui,un Weasley, c’est évident!_ ” gridò, a voce alta, attirando su di sé gli sguardi degli astanti. Immediatamente divenne rossa, mentre io ridacchiavo fra me e me, felice di non essere l’unico quel giorno a fare delle pessime figure. “Perdonami” aggiunse allora “Ma mi stavo domandando chi mi ricordassi, e ora è chiaro: sei uguale ai tuoi fratelli” mormorò, sorridendo appena. A quel punto fui io a sorprendermi.

“Conosci i miei fratelli?” chiesi, stupito. Lei annuì vigorosamente.

“Conosco Ron, i due gemelli e la piccolina... come si chiama?” mi domandò, con aria assorta. Io sorrisi.

“Ginny” le ricordai.

“Ginny, _oui_. Li ho conosciuti l’anno scorso ad Hogwarts per il Torneo Tremaghi” mi spiegò. Io strabuzzai gli occhi.

“Tu quindi devi essere... Fleur, giusto?” a quel punto mi fu tutto chiaro. Ricordai improvvisamente le lettere di mio fratello Ron e di mia madre che mi parlavano del Torneo e della campionessa di Beauxbatons. Sulla quale avevano opinioni _decisamente_ contrastanti.

Dovevo dare atto a mio fratello, aveva buon gusto, pensai, ampliando il mio sorriso.

“Sì, sono Fleur Delacour” confermò, fieramente. Probabilmente avevo reso ancora più orgoglioso il suo amor proprio, ma non m’importava. L’unica cosa che contava in quel momento era che le stavo parlando, che era lì davanti a me, e che cominciavo ad avvertire dei brividi, testimoni del fatto che forse qualcosa stava finalmente cambiando.

Improvvisamente dietro di lei comparve un folletto, tirandola per la gonna. La vidi chiudere gli occhi e sospirare.

“Devo andare” sussurrò.

“Spero di rivederti” mi congedai io, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava.

 _“Cerca di riprenderti William Arthur Weasley”_ dissi a me stesso, concedendomi una piccola smorfia. Uscii di corsa dalla banca, convinto che un po’ d’aria fresca non avrebbe potuto che farmi bene.

Di certo quello che era accaduto pochi minuti prima non era normale, o almeno non per me.

Ho avuto delle ragazze, sia a scuola che dopo, e svariate avventure anche in Egitto ma... non credevo che mi sarebbe mai successo di provare quelle sensazioni, di essere colpito da una persona così, al primo impatto.

A casa avevo una vasta scelta di persone con cui parlare. Ed ero quasi sicuro che nessuno di loro mi sarebbe stato minimamente d’aiuto.

****

 _“Fleur Isabelle Delacour, che diavolo t’è preso?”_ dissi a me stessa. Storsi il naso. Ero abituata ad essere rincorsa e mi ritrovavo a rincorrere, abituata ad essere glaciale e distaccata, e adesso che cosa avevo fatto?

La prima mossa.

Sentivo che il mio orgoglio di donna andava pian piano scemando. Maledissi quel Weasley, per il semplice motivo di aver messo piede in banca quel giorno, e per essere riuscito a catturarmi con un semplice sguardo.

Non riuscivo a non far prevalere la parte meno nobile di me. Ma di domandavo come avesse fatto a resistere, come non fosse rimasto attratto dalla parte, seppur minima, di Veela che c’è in me.

Alla fine realizzai che di questo avrei dovuto essere felice. Se lui era in grado di andare oltre quel magnetismo che attirava gli uomini come mosche al miele, forse per una volta avrei potuto davvero mostrarmi per quella che ero davvero, e abbandonare per un po’ la faticosa maschera di _femme fatale._

Questo, se almeno avessi avuto la certezza di rivederlo, in qualche modo.

Ricordavo che una volta mi avevano parlato di lui. Mi parve di ricordare che fosse stato Ron a farlo. Sebbene non fosse facile farlo parlare quando era in mia presenza.

Sorrisi al pensiero di quel giovane pel di carota. I Weasley mi piacevano. Ammisi che non ero stata molto ben disposta nei loro confronti, né di tutti coloro che frequentavano Hogwarts. Fino al momento in cui Harry non aveva salvato Gabrielle. In quel momento mi sentii... in colpa, per come avevo malgiudicato tutti loro. Quando cominciai a conoscerli un po’ meglio mi resi conto che forse Beauxbatons non era la perfezione fatta scuola. Era una scuola, esattamente come Hogwarts. Ma che mancava di quello spirito di... non sapevo nemmeno come descriverlo. Forse fratellanza era il termine giusto. L’ _amitié_ , quella sincera, regnava nei rapporti fra quei ragazzi.

Io invece ero stata abituata alla competizione sin da quando ero nata. Abituata a credere di essere la migliore, sconoscendo il significato della parola “umiltà”. E ora avevo assolutamente bisogno che qualcuno me la insegnasse.

E quel ragazzo, che mi ricordai essere stato in Africa... non vedevo perché non avrebbe potuto essere la persona giusta per farlo.

****

“Fleur Delacour?” mia sorella storse il naso, mentre Ron assunse un’espressione... beh, un po’ ebete. Io annuii.

“Sì, Fleur Delacour, perché?” chiesi polemicamente, un po’ infastidito dalla sua reazione.

“Non mi piace” bofonchiò. A quel punto sorrisi, pensando che se la reazione di Harry davanti alla ragazza era almeno la metà di quella di mio fratello... Ginny aveva le sue buone ragioni per avercela almeno un po’ con lei. I gemelli invece cominciarono a darmi pacche sulle spalle.

“E bravo il nostro fratellone! Vedo che punti in alto, eh?” mi prese in giro Fred. Io lo spinsi via.

“Un po’ di rispetto. Ricorda che sono il più grande” dissi loro, fingendo di prendermela. La realtà era che ascoltavo a malapena quello che tutti loro avevano da dirmi. Conoscevo i pareri di qualcuno di loro e gli altri li potevo facilmente immaginare. Ma non m’importava. L’unica cosa fondamentale in quel momento, era darsi da fare per rivederla.

“E ora cosa pensi di fare, fratellone? Usare il tuo charme per conquistarla?” mi chiese George, con un ghigno. Io sorrisi.

“La vostra è tutta invidia ragazzi” dissi loro, prima di andare in camera mia. Mi sarebbe davvero piaciuto poter credere a quello che avevo detto.

Il giorno dopo andai di nuovo in banca. Non pensai che non ci potesse essere, non ragionavo, più che altro cercavo di seguire l’istinto.

La fortuna fu dalla mia. Non appena misi piede nell’edificio la vidi, e fu come se tutto quello che le stava intorno fosse sparito.

Se possibile, mi sembrò ancora più bella del giorno prima.

Quando alzò lo sguardo e mi vide, sul suo volto si accese un sorriso, cosa che considerai di buon auspicio.

Respirai a fondo, dopodiché mi avvicinai a lei.

In fondo ero sopravvissuto a guai ben peggiori di una conversazione con una ragazza.

O no?

****

Quando lo vidi quasi non riuscii a credere ai miei occhi.

Era tornato, e io cercai di scacciare dalla mia mente la presuntuosa convinzione che fosse tornato per me. Ma il sorriso sul suo volto rendeva tutto più difficile. Quando si avvicinò, cercai di darmi un certo tono, di fingermi disinteressata, ma ogni tentativo fu perfettamente vano.

“Ciao Bill Weasley” gli dissi, con aria sorniona, una volta che si fu avvicinato. Lui mi sorrise.

“Ciao Fleur Delacour” rispose, con il medesimo tono. Scese nuovamente un imbarazzante silenzio, che mi preoccupai di spezzare.

“Cosa ci fai di nuovo qui?” gli chiesi, maledicendomi immediatamente per quanto il mio tono potesse essere frainteso. Lui indietreggiò di un passo, e alzò un sopracciglio.

“Beh... io lavoro per la Gringott, quindi direi che la mia presenza qui è più che lecita” mormorò. Rimase immobile per qualche attimo, dopodiché si voltò.

“Ci vediamo” disse, con tono mesto, prima di voltarsi e andarsene.

Non riuscivo a crederci. Non ero mai stata così dannatamente sciocca in vita mia. Non mi era venuto in mente altro da dire, e non lo volevo di certo dire con quel tono.

In quell’esatto momento fui sicura di aver allontanato Bill Weasley, senza aver avuto nemmeno il tempo di fargli capire com’ero fatta realmente, che cosa c’era dietro i capelli biondi, il sorriso smagliante e l’aria da ragazzina viziata.

Ripresi a lavorare, più per inerzia che per voglia. Non sapevo che cosa avrei potuto fare a quel punto, sapevo solo che ero... delusa. Da me stessa, dall’ennesima pessima dimostrazione che avevo dato di me.

Cominciavo a credere di essere solo involucro, e che ogni tentativo di emergere fosse inutile.

****

Continuavo a ripetermi che ci avevo provato, che evidentemente non era destino che fra me e lei succedesse qualcosa. Eppure non riuscivo a scacciare la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente _sbagliato_ in quanto era appena accaduto.

Semplicemente, non aveva nessun senso. Un momento prima lei stava sorridendo, mi sembrava felice di rivedermi. E il momento dopo era diventata fredda, come se non le importasse minimamente di me, come se fossi solo uno dei tanti che le andava dietro solo per il suo aspetto.

Sospirai. Ero stato portato quasi a toccare il cielo, per poi essere riportato bruscamente a terra. Non lo ritenni giusto, era stata solo una breve e dolcissima illusione. Non sapevo bene che fare, perché le avevo mentito. Non ero lì per il lavoro, ero lì per lei. E sospettai che lei lo sapesse benissimo. Digrignai i denti. Riuscire ad odiarla in quel momento mi sarebbe parsa come acqua nel bel mezzo del deserto, sensazione che avevo imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene. Eppure per quanto mi sforzassi, sentivo di non riuscirci.

In quell’istante, decisi che non m’importava niente del pudore, niente delle convenzioni. Uscii dall’edificio, senza preoccuparmi delle apparenze.

Una volta immesso nel caos di Diagon Alley, sentii come se il rumore di sottofondo fosse abbastanza alto da soffocare ogni mio pensiero. Mi misi a camminare in mezzo a centinaia di maghi e streghe, controcorrente, senza meta.

Stavo camminando già da diversi minuti, quando sentii una mano sulla mia spalla. Trasalii, voltandomi di scatto. Feci una smorfia.

“Sai, far prendere certi spaventi alla gente è un vizio che ti devi decisamente togliere” dissi a Fleur, con tono abbastanza acido. Lei azzardò una risatina.

“ _Je suis desolèe._ Ma ti ho chiamato, e non mi hai sentita” il suo tono era amichevole, ma non servì a stemperare il mio malumore.

“Beh, che cosa ci fai qui?” le chiesi, bruscamente come aveva fatto lei poco prima.

“Io vivo a Londra, sono libera di camminare per le sue strade. Quindi direi che la mia presenza qui è più che lecita” mi rispose, e io fui certo che mi stesse facendo il verso. Sollevai le spalle, come per darle poca importanza. In realtà, fremevo dalla voglia che continuasse a parlare. “Inoltre, si dà il caso che io cercassi proprio te Bill Weasley. Mi vorrei scusare per il tono che ho usato” mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo. Durò poco, quando lo rialzò era tornata a sorridere “Anche se devi ammettere che sei un po’ troppo permaloso” aggiunse. Io presi un respiro profondo.

Forse non era tutto perduto, ma volevo almeno evitare di illudermi nuovamente.

“Vuoi venire a cena da me domani era?” le chiesi, senza avere nemmeno il tempo di pensare a quello che stavo facendo.

_Complimenti, Bill. Questo sì che vuol dire andarci con i piedi di piombo._

_****_

Mi stavo vestendo, senza averne alcuna voglia.

Stavo andando a cena _a casa Weasley._

Non che avessi qualche problema con loro, tutt’altro. Era solo che... beh, innanzitutto ricordavo chiaramente di aver visto un velo di astio negli occhi di Ginny Weasley ogni volta che mi guardava. E poi mi sembrava come se le cose stessero andando un po’ troppo velocemente. Meno di quarant’otto ore prima, ero seduta al tavolino di casa mia, a consumare da sola una cena che, lo dovevo ammettere, era a malapena mangiabile.

E invece, ora ero stata invitata a cena da un ragazzo, un ragazzo che mi cominciava a piacere decisamente troppo per i miei standard.

Ci misi poco a prepararmi. Il nervosismo non era decisamente un mio alleato.

Mi materializzai davanti alla porta di casa Weasley, ma prima di bussare feci uno o due respiri profondi.

Quello non era decisamente da me. Ma negli ultimi tre giorni mi era capitato fin troppo spesso di sentirmi poco me stessa, quindi lo considerai quasi normale.

Io non ero mai nervosa per cose del genere.

Anzi, non ero nervosa in _nessun_ caso. Risi un po’ di me stessa, mentre suonavo il campanello.

Mi venne ad aprire una donna così simile a tutti gli altri Weasley che, se non avesse avuto qualche anno di troppo, l’avrei scambiata per l’ennesima sorella.

Mi squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, e dopo qualche attimo sorrise, non riuscendo tuttavia a nascondere una nota di disappunto. Io sospirai lievemente. Facevo quell’effetto a qualsiasi essere di genere femminile, ormai mi ero rassegnata.

“Buonasera signora Weasley” le dissi, con il tono più gentile che riuscii a fare.

“Ciao. Tu devi essere Fleur” il suo tono invece, era piatto, privo di qualsiasi emozione. Io annuii, dopodiché la seguii all’interno della casa. Ero dentro da appena qualche istante, quando vidi Bill scendere velocemente dalle scale.

“Ciao Fleur” mi sorrise apertamente, e io mi sciolsi. La signora Weasley se ne andò nell’altra stanza, discretamente, ma non potei fare a meno di leggere una smorfia di lieve disgusto sul suo viso.

“Ciao Bill” risposi assorta, continuando a seguire la donna con lo sguardo. Lui se ne accorse.

“Ehm... scusa mia madre. Sai, non è mai molto ben disposta con...” si bloccò, e io scoppiai a ridere, capendo perfettamente cosa aveva omesso.

“Tranquillo, sono abituata a ricevere quel tipo di sguardi” scherzai.

Lo seguii nel salotto, dove fui quasi aggredita dagli sguardi di ben sette Weasley. Sorrisi a tutti loro, i quali ricambiarono. Con l’eccezione della signora Weasley e di Ginny, s’intende.

Il mio nervosismo andava scemando, man mano che il tempo passava. Erano una bella famiglia, mi stavano mettendo decisamente a mio agio. I gemelli erano due sagome, non passavano nemmeno cinque minuti senza prendere in giro qualche membro della loro famiglia, per lo più Percy e Ron. Quest’ultimo mostrava il suo migliore sguardo adorante nei miei confronti, ma notavo che cercava di contenersi, grazie alle occhiatacce che gli lanciava Bill. Io continuavo a cercare di ascoltare tutti, da Fred che mi parlava dei progetti suoi e del fratello per il futuro, al signor Weasley che sproloquiava su degli strani aggeggi Babbani di cui non conoscevo l’esistenza.

Continuarono così per tutta la sera, non dandomi un attimo di tregua, ma la cosa anziché infastidirmi mi fece sentire... bene, accettata.

Non ero mai stata abituata a cose del genere. Quando ero a casa mia, raramente stavamo tutti insieme, e i miei genitori non erano molto propensi al dialogo. Parlavamo solo io e Gabrielle, e neanche troppo.

Lì l’atmosfera era del tutto diversa, e non negavo che mi piaceva molto.

Era un mondo sconosciuto. E senza dubbio meraviglioso.

****

L’avevo portata fuori nel piazzale davanti casa. Sentivo di doverle un po’ di calma, dopo l’assalto della mia famiglia nei suoi confronti. Anche se lei in realtà mi era parsa contenta di quelle attenzioni, e non mi era sembrato che l’avessero messa a disagio, fatta eccezione per mia madre e mia sorella. Presi un appunto mentale, mi sarei dovuto ricordare di parlare ad entrambe. Sentivo che poteva nascere qualcosa di serio fra me e Fleur, e sebbene lei avesse dato mostra di noncuranza per i loro sguardi, non ritenevo giusto che si basassero su dei meri pregiudizi su di lei.

La serata era tranquilla. Si sentiva un vago frinire di cicale, il cielo era sereno, tanto da lasciar vedere una miriade di stelle, nonostante non fosse ancora del tutto buio. La vidi chiudere gli occhi per qualche attimo, godendosi quella lieve brezza estiva sul viso. Sorrisi. Mi sembrò più bella che mai.

“Allora... ti hanno traumatizzata?” le chiesi ad un certo punto. Lei scoppiò a ridere.

“Solo un pochino. Ma basta farci l’abitudine” sospirò, tornando improvvisamente seria. “Sei fortunato. Hai una bella famiglia” mi disse, e io scorsi un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi.

“La tua famiglia com’è?” domandai, cauto, non sapendo se fosse quello il motivo della sua improvvisa malinconia. Fleur scrollò le spalle.

“Meno divertente della tua, sicuramente. Non siamo precisamente una famiglia, per lo più... ecco, quattro persone con legami di sangue che si trovano ad avere lo stesso cognome” il suo tono era scherzoso, quindi non mi sentii in colpa nello scoppiare a ridere. Eppure quello che aveva detto mi diede da riflettere. Cominciavo a credere che quella ragazza fosse meno semplice di quanto desse a vedere.

Rimanemmo entrambi in silenzio, ma per una volta questo non generò il minimo imbarazzo. Non c’era alcun bisogno di parole, in quel momento bastava la presenza di entrambi a dare un senso a quella sera.

Mi azzardai a metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle, e di contro lei si appoggiò su di me. Mi parve di scorgere un sorriso sul suo volto, cosa che mi rese più orgoglioso di quanto fosse normale esserlo.

Erano emozioni nuove, mai sperimentate, e in quel momento mi domandai come avessi fatto a vivere senza. C’erano solo lei, il vento e le stelle, e tanto mi bastava per sentirmi... completo.

Improvvisamente si girò, e senza dire una parola posò le labbra sulle mie. Rimasi spiazzato, impiegai qualche attimo prima di realizzare che cosa stessimo facendo. Quando ricominciai ad avere una netta percezione di quanto stava accadendo, ricambiai il suo bacio.

Durò pochi minuti, dopodiché ci separammo. La vidi abbassare lo sguardo e ridacchiare, mentre io ero radioso come non mai. La abbracciai, e le diedi un bacio sulla fronte, con tenerezza.

“Grazie” mormorai.

“E di cosa?” chiese lei, confusa, ma io tacqui. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per spiegare.

Per spiegarle che, con la guerra alle porte, avrei avuto bisogno di qualcuno su cui appoggiarmi.

Per spiegarle che dopo un’esistenza di torpore finalmente mi sentivo davvero vivo.

Per spiegarle che la conoscevo da tre giorni, ma che mi sembrava di averla sempre conosciuta.

Le avrei spiegato che grazie a lei la mia presenza lì aveva finalmente un senso.

Avevo queste e milioni altre cose da dirle. Ma lo sguardo nei suoi occhi mi rendeva sicuro di una cosa: avrei avuto tutta la vita per farlo.

Tornammo a contemplare quel cielo, testimone di un’era finalmente nuova. Era celeste, proprio come gli occhi della donna con cui avevo intenzione di passare il resto della mia vita.

Mi aveva donato qualcosa in cui credere. Tutto il resto, non aveva importanza.

C’eravamo solo noi due e un sentimento che spingeva per rompere gli argini e fuoriuscire.

E io non avevo la minima intenzione di fermarlo.


End file.
